The invention concerns a smoke screen device for rooms and is to be used, in particular, to blind burglars in closed rooms and make them panic so they are stopped from stealing objects. Such devices can be set off by a traditional alarm or another suitable means. When setting off the device other alarm systems, of course, can also be set in operation so the owner or, if applicable, the police can take further defensive measures against the burglar(s).
Such a device is known from German document No. DE-A1-43 28 697. This system has a distributor that distributes blinding smoke like an explosive. As a basis for the production of the smoke, known components as are sometimes used in smoke grenades can be used. It is, of course, assumed that these substances are not toxic so an endangerment to health can be ruled out.
With respect to compact smoke screen devices for rooms it is also known to provide a smoke screen in a room by holding a mixture of water and glycol in a container that is heated by strong heating pipes to several hundred degrees Celsius within seconds. This procedure produces thick clouds of smoke so a burglar completely loses his orientation in a room within a very short time. For this device, however, one needs a considerable power supply; is this naturally poses the risk that the smoke screen will not occur if the power fails.
The invention is based on the technical problem of creating a simply constructed device that is essentially independent of the power supply and that can be set off, for example, by simply connecting it to an existing alarm system.